


11: ''If i die, i'm going to haunt your ass.''

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: The Detective and the Swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: From a list prompt that i decided to use to practice in writing fanfics.





	11: ''If i die, i'm going to haunt your ass.''

To say that Emma Swan was pissed off was an understatement. She was furious. Out of her mind furious. And all because once again she didn't listened to her instict and agreed to follow this madman named Sherlock Holmes in one of his cases. What the hell was she thinking?

 

The fact that she sometimes finds it impossible to resist the puppy eyes he does at her occasionally has nothing to do with it obviously. Oh how she hated him when he gives her the puppy eyes. And yet, she always falls for it. Seriously what's wrong with her?

 

Those were all the thoughs running into Emma's brain while she and Sherlock were running hand in hand to protect themselves from a mob gang chasing them, their guns never stop shooting at them.

 

''Sherlock please remind me to never follow you on a case again'' she almost shouted at him.

''Now, you know that would be pointless.'' he told her in his usual cocky attitude.

''And why is that if you don't mind saying?'' she asked.

''Because deep down you love those adventures almost as much as you love me, my dear.'' he said while turning to look at her, with a smile and wink.

''If i die, i'm going to haunt your ass.'' she threatened him unwilling to admit that he was right.

''Fair enough.'' he answered.

It was then that he turned them in the road, and she saw the light of the police cars that were waiting there for them. All the police officers were heavily armed, ready to take down any of the criminals that would try to resist arrest. Sherlock pulled Emma in his arms, and shoved them both in a dark enough corner that wouldn't allow the mobsters to see them and would make them go straight to the police. He made a little signal -probably on DI Lestrade and his brother Mycroft- and the lights from the cars and the street lamps were gone.

 

As was expected everything went dark. But the darkness didn't last long, as the mobsters came running down the alley. Emma found it unbelievable that all this sudden darkness didn't made them suspicious at all about what was going to happen. She honestly couldn't blame Sherlock that thought that most people were idiots. Obviously not even a notorious criminal organization weren't smart enough.

 

One of the mobsters was ordering the others to not bother to go back to the ''familly'' house without the dead bodies of her and Sherlock. It was then that all of them went out of the alley, and it was then that the lights came back on again. The apparently really stupid criminals were blinded and surprised with all the light and the shouting from the police officers that by the time they realized what happened they were already in cuffs and they were entering the cars.

 

Sherlock and Emma finally removed themselves from the dark wall and walked to the street to enjoy the success of their case together. Lestrade walked over to them to thank them, Sherlock removed a black book from his Belfast to give it to him, and promised that both he and Emma would give their statements the next morning.

 

As the police cars were leaving the scene with the mobsters finally caught and in cuffs, Sherlock turned to look at Emma with a smile.

"Do you really wish to not come with me in cases anymore?" he asked.

"No. I'm just a little pissed off that we always end up being chased." Emma said with a small pouting that didn't worked to convince Sherlock that she meant it.

"Yeah but that's the fun in it, isn't it?" 

 

Emma looked at Sherlock, noticing the way he was smiling at her, and the love he felt for her almost pouring from his eyes. She smiled and moved closer at him, and kissed him lightly in his beautiful lips.

 

"Yeah, it is."


End file.
